


少年的祈祷

by mryouyu



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mryouyu/pseuds/mryouyu
Kudos: 2





	少年的祈祷

一小段柠檬味糖。 

橘子味的汽水和树荫下的蝉鸣，以及缓慢前行的电车构成了恼人的盛夏。 

车厢里人贴着人，空气中充斥着湿热的汗味。 

关智斌和张敬轩坐在车厢末尾的角落，被挤得双肩紧紧贴在一起。 

毕业典礼刚刚结束，今天是关智斌最后一次和张敬轩一起回家。 

手里的磁带机发出转动摩擦的声响，耳机打了结，缠作一团，两人一人一边听着陈百强的《等》。 

关智斌喜欢听陈百强是因为张敬轩喜欢听。 

为了和他一起坐电车放学，他弄坏了自己的自行车。 

他喜欢看张敬轩望着车窗外面发呆的样子。移动的光斑投影在他脸上，又长又翘的睫毛颤动着，跟车厢里的拥挤和气味格格不入。 

关智斌也不知道他哪里好看，只觉得哪哪都好看。 

车开慢点吧，他在心里对天父说。让他再多看一会。 

似乎是他的小声祈祷真的应验了，前路被两个吵架的小贩堵住，司机骂骂咧咧地停了车，挤下去劝架。 

原本安静的车厢有了些许抱怨声，张敬轩从他漫无边际的思考中回过神来。 

“前面咩事啊？” 

“好似有人闹交，左住条路。”关智斌答道。 

“......哦。” 

天气实在太热，车子停下让从窗缝里挤进来的一丝凉风也没有了，校服衬衫被汗湿了贴在背上，让人有些难受。关智斌看见张敬轩有些着急地皱起眉头摘下了耳机，令他觉得自己的愿望充满罪恶感。 

“你......几时返广州？”他小声问道。 

“听日嘅船票。” 

“咁我去送你？” 

“唔使了，码头又乱又污糟。我妈会落嚟接我。”张敬轩冲他笑笑。 

“......好。” 

关智斌低下头，用汗津津的手指扣着卡带机的按键。心里好像空了一小块。

挡在路上的两个人很快被劝离，车子重新启动了缓慢前行，短暂的焦躁得以缓解。 

关智斌在心里数着站数，故作随意地把手放在怀里的书包边上，贴着张敬轩湿湿凉凉的手臂。 

他在想一会要不要跟他一起下车，以告别为名，跟他走到家。 

最后是该死的矜持赢了他。 

或许只是怂。 

思绪纠缠的间隙，他的手被张敬轩握住了。 

用他的书包盖着，十指相扣。 

一种难以描述的情感溢出胸口，太阳穴酸胀，一颗心狂跳起来，脸红得像马上要晕厥。 

那么突然，又好像是早有预兆。 

他不知所措地看向张敬轩。 

张敬轩没有说话，只是照旧看着窗外，汗湿的手用拇指摩挲着关智斌的手背。 

连他额头上的汗珠都好看。 

关智斌只有收紧了手用力回握他，即便交叠的指缝间已经沁出了汗水。 

“我地，仲会唔会再见？”关智斌问他。 

张敬轩回过头看着他，手上的力道加重了。有汗滴从他微微黄的发梢滴下来。 

他苦笑道：“我唔知。” 

“……如果我话我会等你，你会唔会再嚟揾我？”关智斌越说越小声，最后红着脸低下头去。 

他听见张敬轩一声温吞地笑了一声。 

“你等我到几时？” 

“三，三十岁。”未知天高地厚的少年最善夸下海口。 

张敬轩看了他一会，牵起他的手吻了一下他的手背。 

关智斌显然处于被车厢内其他人看到的恐惧中，慌忙地要抽回手去，却被张敬轩两手牢牢攥住。 

……也是。过了今天，香港便没有这个叫张敬轩的初中生。 

看到了又如何呢？谁都无法再指认。 

亦不可再重温。 

“讲咗就要做到喔。” 

他听见张敬轩说。 

也不知道是开玩笑还是真心——张敬轩实在太喜欢逗他。 

正踌躇着，电车到站了。 

“……我落车啦。”张敬轩这样说着，一只手摘下了耳机，另一只手却还没松开。 

“嗯，拜拜。”关智斌也没抽手。 

“拜拜。” 

张敬轩站起身来，借着从他前面挤进过道的动作，吻上他的额头。 

两个人的呼吸都是灼热的，不知道是汗还是情动。 

蜻蜓点水，触碰即抽离。倒不如说像是一次不小心的擦碰。 

可关智斌坚信那是一个吻。 

张敬轩从人堆中挤出去，出现在站台，随后钻进巷子里消失在视线。 

电车又缓缓开动了，驶向一个站远的关智斌的家。 

手还在那一处空悬着，保持被握住时的形状。 

半晌，他把另一只耳机戴上，把磁带机调回刚刚播放完的《等》。 

天色渐渐红了，凉风从车窗缝里挤进来，吹干了关智斌头上的汗，吹走了那个浅到不能再浅的吻。 

关智斌用手指一圈圈缠绕着早已乱作一团的耳机线，思绪大概留在了上一站。 

没有人知道夏天具体会在哪一天结束，也没有人知道，少年会不会真的在日记本上一笔一划写下“要等张敬轩到三十岁”。 

无论如何，夏天都奔波在去秋天的路上。 

少年亦会长大。 

唯独这电车里污浊的空气和夹杂着汗水的傍晚，会永远永远刻在关智斌的心上，超过三十岁。 

或许人都是这样贱，总觉得无果的爱情最甜。 

END. 

*灵感来自杨千嬅《少女的祈祷》


End file.
